


Coldwave Week 2K16

by Ihateallergies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldwave Week 2016, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mick and Len in their mid 20s, Pre-Series, coldwave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihateallergies/pseuds/Ihateallergies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just found out it was Coldwave week today, and how could I not participate?</p><p>Day 1: In Captivity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coldwave Week 2K16

**Author's Note:**

> Prior to Legends of Tomorrow, at best, Len and Mick annoyed me. At worst, I hated them, especially since they kidnapped and tortured my favorite character and his brother.
> 
> Now, they're my OTP, "Marooned" caused me pain like no other episode in the history of the DCtv verse and I identify worryingly well with a criminal arsonist. 
> 
> Funny how that works.

“I'm always saving your ass,” Mick groused.

“If this is what you call saving my ass, please stop,” Len snarked, but his heart wasn't in it.

Truthfully, he was just glad that Mick had come to than anything else. Len, in uncharacteristic form, had gotten himself grabbed by the Santinis, and before Len could advise differently, Mick had charged in head first and gotten himself clocked over the head for his troubles.

“Don't worry about it,” Len said. “My father will get us out of this.”

Mick tested the cuffs that held him to the radiator. “The same father that gave you a black eye last week?” He growled.

Len huffed from his position across the room. The place was big enough that it had two radiators. “If there's one thing I know about my father, it's that the only person he’ll let hurt his kids is him.” As soon as Lisa turned 18, they'd never see the man again if he could help it, but, until then, he might as well use Lewis Snart for what little good he was worth.

“Forgive me if I'm not quite as conf-”

The ornate door to the Santini sitting room opened with a thud. “Papa Snart paid up, kid,” one of the Santini thugs said. “You're free to go.”

“What about him?” Len asked as he was being unshackled. He tried not to put to much concern in his voice, but by the way the guy smirked, he’d failed.

“Papa Snart didn't pay for no extras.”

Len clenched his teeth and stared at Mick. He was being shuffled out of the room, but with one glance, he tried to convey all his meaning. _I’ll come back for you,_  he thought hard, as if that would make Mick be able to hear him.

Still, he seemed to understand, knifing softly from his sitting position. And he would be back for him. Fire wasn't his thing, but he'd burn the place down to get Mick back. That was a promise.


End file.
